


Поворот не туда

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Choices, Drama, Gen, In-Canon, Minor Character Death, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Один из каноничных выборов в игре.





	Поворот не туда

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, спойлеры к вариативному прохождению DE:MD, смерть второстепенного персонажа.

Директор Миллер умер тихо. Только что говорил, а через мгновение — всё. Ни последнего выдоха, ни болезненной гримасы. Спокойное сосредоточенное лицо.  
Перед смертью он успел закрыть глаза.   
Адам спрашивал себя потом — почему Джим не передал последние пожелания своей семье, своим детям. Не вспомнил о них, не назвал имен. Он мог бы… прошептать хотя бы: «Дженсен, скажи им, что я…».  
Всегда любил. Очень люблю. Пусть не злятся. И по-прежнему громко играют.   
Директор Миллер умер совершенно непафосно.   
Он просто сказал Адаму, что зря его не слушал и что Дженсен хороший человек. И пусть катится ко всем чертям, операция ещё не закончена, и люди в этом здании находятся в огромной опасности.   
И перестал дышать.   
И Адам не успел ни возразить, ни наорать, ни признаться: простите, директор, я, идиот, подозревал вас.   
Как всё нелепо, глупо.  
Дженсену нужно было идти в банк. Ва-банк. Послушать Вегу, а не Джима, выбрать лево, а не право, повернуть не туда.   
Конечно, Джим бы на него наорал и может, даже отстранил от службы и вставил пиздюлей. Суровый, прямой, вспыльчивый как искра.   
И живой — получив противоядие.   
Адам узнал позже от Веги, что именно вывезли из хранилища «Версалайф». «Джаггернаут» смог выяснить — потом, совершенно уже бесполезно.   
У директора ОГ29 не нашлось ничего в пустых карманах. Адам презирал себя за то, что сделал, — обыскал мёртвого человека. Ему нужны были зацепки, пароли, секреты.  
Джим Миллер оказался совсем без двойного дна. Только пистолет, тяжёлой рыбой блестящий на плитке, наушник передатчика в ухе и ещё тёплые руки.   
Отправился на риск без прикрытия, без поддержки. Чистый против Золотых Масок. Мясо против аугов.   
Он дождался Адама. И умер на его руках.  
Всё должно было быть совсем не так. Не так.  
Резкий, упрямый, верный и принципиальный — Джим Миллер без тени сомнения защитил и закрыл собой тех, кто не может, беспечен, гражданский.  
У него осталась семья. Мальчик и девочка. Его партнёр — с которым обменялся кольцами. Счастливые фотографии из прошлого на стене. Неподписанные бумаги о разводе на столике в настоящем.   
И никакого будущего. Ни плохого, ни хорошего.  
Уже нет.  
Он просто пошёл и сделал своё дело. Не колеблясь, без вариантов.  
О чём он думал? Боялся ли? Разве не осознавал, что повернул — в сторону своей гибели?..  
В его карманах не было ни электронного секретаря, ни хоть какой записки. Хоть чего-нибудь, что могло бы оправдать такую глупую, бездарную, нелепую смерть.  
Что мог бы использовать Адам против Иллюминатов.  
Или передать семье последним прощанием.

Если бы агент Дженсен знал — стоя тогда на ступенях в метро. Подняться наверх или спуститься вниз? Спасти чистого, которого зря подозревал, — или людей, доведённых до предела, до последней стадии отчаяния? Вытащить из неумелой копии Хирона аугов, переломанных Инцидентом и травлей, — или влить погибающему человеку в рот противоядие?   
Что бы он выбрал, зная последствия?  
Оставить за спиной — кого?  
Повернуть — куда?


End file.
